Doll
by Tessie390
Summary: We all have a favorite doll, Ethan's little sister Jane is proof positive, MBAV episode: Guys and Dolls; but what happens when an older vampire with a serious problem mistakes Erica for the perfect doll? Light Benny/Erica & Rory. Ethan/Sarah hinted.
1. The Story of Leight Brantley

**CLUELESS**

Chapter 1: _Prologue - The Story of Leight Brantley_

**White Chapel, 1872**

In a past day White Chapel , at a cabin outside the woods. There lived a typical married couple, Leight and Anna Brantley, except they weren't typical at all. For the past 20 years, Leight Brantley has kept his youthful appearance whereas his wife Anna, who was 55 years old, was on her death bed. Back in those days, people did not live past 60, barely past their 30s and 40s; to live close to 60 was truly a blessing. Anna fell ill two weeks ago and she got worse, no amounts of soups, ancient medicines, or even spiritual rituals were able to help her, she was dying. Leight was at his wife's beside 24/7 since she fell ill. "Leight, how do you do it darling?" Anna asked weakly, rubbing her husbands young cheeks, he appeared to be an adult in his upper 30s.

"Do what darling?" He asked her softly.

Anna chuckled weakly, "Stay so beautiful? You look like you haven't aged a day darling."

Leight was silent before saying to the medicine woman watching over Anna, "Could you leave us for a minute?" She left the room with an understanding nod quickly, "I have a confession I must make Anna..."

"I have one too Leight." She said quietly but continued over him, "I wanted... t-to bear your children." Anna began to sob quietly, "I really did Leight... I was just afraid." Leight kissed her hand, Anna sobbing loudly, "I-I just... we met too late!"

Leight cupped Anna's cheek, "Don't worry about it Anna... " Leight paused before continuing, "I'm a vampire darling."

Anna chuckled assuming Leight was joking, "I bet you wish you and I were."

"I'm am." he said quietly, smiling, his fangs growing. Anna began to quiver. "I told you Anna." he said.

Anna grabbed his hands and stared at his eyes, "W-why didn't you tell me?" She screamed angrily.

"I didn't want you to know Anna, we have enough to deal with." Leight responded gently.

There was silence between the couple before Anna asked Leight, "Leight, sweetheart... bite me."

"What?" He asked her shocked at her request.

Anna said it more sternly and loudly, "Bite me Leight!" The medicine woman in the other room was wondering what the hell was going on, but she didn't want to know. Anna said weakly, "I'm _dying_ Leight, you bite me, you and me; we can be together forever."

Leight was shaking his head the second she said "you bite me", Leight replied, "_No_ Anna! Trust me when I say this to you, you don't want to live this sad life. You'd have to do what I did, bite some poor person and drink his blood like wine to keep but being a fledgling and dying anyway. As appealing as living with me may sound now, in about 40 years, you'd probably regret it. Never showing the beauty of aging, people who are behind you getting ahead of you... normal people. I'd _kill_ to be normal again Anna!" Leight screamed crying, "_You_ should outlive _me_ Ann! WE SHOULD HAVE CHILDREN!" Leight yelled in agony.

Leight and Anna hugged, both crying loudly until Anna started quivering and her breathing became shallow. Anna quivered, "I-I l-l-l-ove you Leight."

"Anna!" He screamed, as she fell limp in his arms. "Anna!" He shouted violently shaking her, "ANNA!" Leight loudly cried letting her body fall back and resting his forehead on hers, kissing her lips. "I love you my doll, I always will!" He whispered loudly.

The home then fell in silence and it felt as if something were missing there; something that from then on would always be missing.

* * *

><p><strong>White Chapel, 1942<strong>

70 years had went by since the day Anna died. Leight Brantley was so sad all the time, sad and lonely. People who were children at the time Anna Brantley had died were now her age, some a little older. Leight Brantley's home wasn't exactly the same as it was back in the late 1800s. He had brought the home into the 20th Century. He had money, lights, radio, a car; he had everything he wanted but Anna.

Leight decided that he wanted to make something to help him keep remembering Anna. He had a painted picture of he and Anna but as the years went by, the ink slowly began to fade. So he decided to pay a doll maker to make an "Anna doll" the maker agreed to do because Anna was so young and very pretty. Anna was in her early 20s; she had long blonde hair, a nice slim figure, big chocolate doe eyes, a small nose and mouth that would only fit her, and she was very slim and slender. Leight wanted the doll maker to make it to a T. He complied with Leight's request as long as Leight had money to pay soon after.

"That'll be 51.32 dollars Mr. Brantley." The doll maker requested, handing Brantley a box.

Brantley smiled and said cooly, "I have a better way to pay _you_ sir." Leight then grabbed the elder doll maker and bit his neck, sucking every last drop of blood in his body before simply dropping the body like a piece of garbage and leaving for dead. Leight took the doll and left in a flash, using his vampire powers. People were still being turned and killed by vampires, but it wasn't as common.

**The end of chapter 1: if you want to see what this has to do with our favorite crew that goes to White Chapel High School; please review!**


	2. Done

**DOLL**

I haven't forgotten this story, because I've been wanting to do one that's Benny/Erica or Bennica, I'm probably going to re-write this story and change it up. Might keep the title, might not. What I **can **tell you, it'll be Ethan/Sarah, Benny/Erica.


End file.
